spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Master Emerald's Power: Super Forms Unleashed!
The Master Emerald's Power: Super Forms Unleashed! 'is the eleventh episode of Sprite Chronicles: Fire and Ice. Video Synopsis ''The heroes have some trouble with the Mechas. But, after absorbing energy from the Master Emerald, the heroes begin to beat the Mechas. Unfortunately, the Mechas have yet to use their full power. Will the heroes be able to defeat the Mechas or will they fail? Plot Sonic is knocked into the ground inside the Hidden Palace Zone. After Silver askes Sonic if he's okay, Mario and Yoshi suggest that they retreat since they're no match for the Mechas. Sonic refuses, saying that they need to stop the Mechas before they use the Master Emerald's power for their own purposes. Chaos, who had the Master Emerald but didn't get out yet, suggests that the 4 of them use the Master Emerald's power in order to be able to match the Mechas in power. After a discussion about how to absorb the M.E.'s power and the drawbacks of absorbing too much, Sonic and Silver jump on top of the M.E. and absorb some of the energy, transforming into Super Sonic and Super Silver. They leave to fight the Mechas, which angers Mario and Yoshi since Sonic and Silver left without them. Mario and Yoshi then absorb some of the M.E.'s energy and transform into Super Cape Mario and Super Yoshi. After they leave, Chaos comments on how he should be glad that he was able to help the heroes and feels that he'll regret it later. In the sky, Yoshi and Mario are fighting Super Mecha Shadow. They easily outmatch him and Yoshi hits him with his tail, sending Mecha Shadow straight into the ground. After Mecha Shadow crashes, Super Mecha Sonic and Sonic fly past him. Mecha Sonic tries to hit Sonic with a energy blast from his chest compartment, but ends missing. Silver then restrains Mecha Sonic by using telekinesis, allowing Sonic to attack him and hit him with an energy blast.﻿ The heroes regroup shortly after and discuss how the fight was too easy. The Mechas reveal that they were holding back in order to analyze the heroes' power. They then transform into their Metallix forms and Yoshi comments that they (the heroes) are screwed. Meanwhile, back in Toad Town, Tikal and Amy are having a conversation while waiting for Daisy and Luigi so they can go visit Shadow at the hospital. Suddenly, Luigi comes running near them, but trips. Daisy then walks to them shortly after. Tikal askes Daisy how long she's been chasing Luigi and Daisy replies that she's been chasing him for 10 minutes throughout Toad Town. After a quick discussion, the girls decide to let Luigi rest for a few minutes. Daisy then wonders how the others are doing. Back at the Marble Garden Zone (which is outside the Hidden Palace Zone and where the fight took place), Mario, Silver, and Yoshi are defeated and laying on the ground. Sonic is the only one left and, surprisingly, has no blood on him, unlike the others. Metallix Sonic and Metallix Shadow boast about their power and how they can't be defeated. Sonic decides to give them a "quick lesson" and, unknowingly, absorbs Silver's M.E. energy, which allowed Sonic to transform into Hyper Sonic. He explains how he can transform into Hyper Sonic and Metallix Sonic comments on how that form almost destroyed him and askes what the point of the lesson was. Sonic explains that he knows that his Hyper Form isn't strong enough to defeat them, but a third form will. Metallix Shadow thinks that Sonic is bluffing since there has never been a form that surpassed Hyper. Sonic says he'll prove them wrong and, unknowingly, absorbs Mario and Yoshi's M.E. energy, which causes Sonic to be surrounded by a strong aura. The aura sends shockwaves throughout the Earth, which surprises Metallix Sonic since Sonic's power was rapidly surpassing theirs. On Angel Island, Chaos has put the M.E. back on the alter and feels the shockwaves, which has caused the island to shake. Through the M.E., Chaos learns that Sonic has absorbed too much energy and if he doesn't stop, he'll either destroy the Earth or kill himself. In Toad Town, Tikal senses a disturbance involving the M.E. and tells Amy about it. Amy suggests that they ask Shadow (if he's well enough) to check and Tikal reluctantly agrees, but still wonders who's causing the disturbance. Back at the Marble Garden Zone, Sonic is still powering up and, after his past forms are shown, transforms into the third form. Metallix Shadow askes Sonic why he would go that far to protect his loved ones. Sonic tells them that it's his responsibility to protect them because he is the hero of the planet, the only one who can stop them, and the protector of the Earth. He powers up one last time and reveals that he is now Turbo Sonic. Knowing that they stand no chance against this new form, Metallix Shadow suggests that they retreat. Metallix Sonic stubbornly refuses and says that he'll fight Sonic on his own. After Metallix Shadow reminds him about their generators not fully adapted to the Master Emerald's power, Metallix Sonic charges toward Sonic, only to be sent into the sky. He gets pummeled by Sonic and attempts to attack Sonic with laser sword attacks and power blasts, with one of them creating a hole in the ground. However, Sonic is unaffected by these attacks and sends Metallix Sonic down the newly-made hole. Sonic comments on how powerful his Turbo form is, but then feels a sharp pain in his chest. He remembers what Chaos said about absorbing too much energy from the Master Emerald and realises that he absorbed Mario, Silver, and Yoshi's energy. Knowing that he's the only one who can stop Metallix Sonic, Sonic goes down the hole to continue the fight. At Peach's Castle, Shadow has just got out of the hospital and tells Amy that he's fine and he can deal with the pain on his chest. Tikal askes why he still has pain and Shadow explains that the 1-up Mushrooms didn't completely heal them like they're supposed to. Luigi theorizes that, since Shadow isn't from Mario's world, his body isn't used to the 1-up Mushroom, so it'll only heal half of his injuries. Daisy agrees to this by remembering that Knuckles and Rouge were given 1-up Mushrooms, but weren't fully healed. Shadow then askes Tikal what "disturbance" she was talking about and Tikal tells him about the disturbance she felt coming from their world. Amy askes Shadow if he can check it out and Shadow agrees. Tikal tells him that it came from the Marble Garden Zone and Shadow then teleports out of the castle. At the Marble Garden Zone, both Sonic and Metallix Sonic are critically injured. They agree to finish the battle and both charge at each other. They clash and electric sparks come out of Metallix Sonic, but Sonic transforms back into his regular form and falls down. Near the ground, Metallix Sonic teleports near Sonic and brutally attacks him with multiple laser sword attacks. After Sonic crashes into the ground, Metallix Sonic leaves to find Metallix Shadow. Chaos and Shadow arrive shortly after and see an unconscious Sonic with many injuries. Shadow goes to find the others while Chaos tries to heal Sonic enough for the bleeding to stop. At an unknown location, Mecha Shadow and Mecha Sonic (who is laying on some metal crates) discuss the recent events. Mecha Sonic expresses anger at how he didn't have enough power to kill Sonic. Mecha Shadow askes if Sonic's new form was supposed to kill him and Mecha Sonic says yes, but doubts that he'll die that easily and is probably being nursed back to health. Mecha Shadow then tells him that he needs to shut down so the charging process could go faster and says that he (Mecha Shadow) will do the same. Mecha Sonic tells him to turn on the security system and then vows to kill Eggman and Sonic. At Mario and Luigi's house, Sonic and Silver are laying on spare beds. Amy comments that she never expected Mario to be a doctor and that he and Yoshi were able to heal so fast from the 1-up Mushrooms. She and Blaze then ask Mario how long it will take for Sonic and Silver to heal. According to Mario, Silver will wake up the next day but won't be fully healed until the day after; Sonic needs to take a 1-up Mushroom for 2 days before he's fully healed and that he might wake up the next day. Blaze then askes where everyone else is and Mario says that Luigi, Silver, and Yoshi are picking up Peach at the airport, Daisy is at Peach's Castle, and Shadow and Tikal went somewhere. Amy believes this to be Shadow and Tikal's first date, but Mario doubts it. This leads to a short argument involving what he's supposed to know as a doctor. On the second floor of Peach's Castle, Tikal is admiring the view and askes Shadow if he thinks so, too. Shadow relunctantly agrees, but wants to know why they needed to talk in private. Tikal recalls that Shadow promised to tell her why his friendships are "complicated", but Shadow says that it's not important enough for her to know. She askes why it isn't and says that she wants to get to know him better. Shadow replies by saying that there's nothing to know and that he's only "a research experiment gone deadly wrong". Tikal, not knowing about Shadow's past, tells him that he's a living being, not an experiment. Shadow angrily tells her that she knows nothing about him and Tikal tells him that's why she wants to get to know more about him and help him. Shadow warns her that his past is violent, but she tells him that she'll listen anyway. Shadow then begins telling her about where and how he was born. Characters '''Main *Sonic *Mario *Yoshi *Silver *Tikal *Amy *Luigi *Daisy *Tails *Blaze Villains *Mecha Shadow *Mecha Sonic Guest *Chaos Major Events *Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, and Silver learn that they can absorb energy from the Master Emerald, though if they absorb too much, they'll be risking their lives. *Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow transform into their Metallix forms for the first time. *Sonic transforms into Turbo Sonic for the first time. *Mecha Sonic defeats Sonic for the first time. Trivia *This is the second 2-part episode. *This marks the first appearances of Turbo Sonic, Super Silver, Super Yoshi, Metallix Sonic, and Metallix Shadow. It also marks the Season 2 debuts of Super Sonic, Hyper Sonic, and Super Cape Mario. *During Sonic's transformation, at the part where there's a close up of Sonic in a black background, the order that his past transformations are shown is the order that Sonic first transformed into them back in Season 1, minus Super Sonic and Hyper Sonic. *It is revealed that Luigi is scared of 4 things (so far): strong opponents, ghosts, Daisy (sometimes), and Shadow. *It is unknown how Chaos managed to get on Angel Island since he can't fly. It is possible that he could've used the M.E. to use Chaos Control. *The song that plays during Sonic's transformation into Turbo Sonic is the Super Saiyan 3 theme from Dragon Ball Z. *Sonic's transformation into Turbo Sonic is based off of Goku's first time transforming into a Super Saiyan 3.﻿ *During his speech, Turbo Sonic quotes a line from Goku's speech to Frieza in the FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. The line is "Ally to good, Nightmare to you!". *Originally, the fight with Metallix Sonic and Metallix Shadow was supposed to be shown. However, due to not having enough time to work on it, the director skipped it. *This is the first time that a villain actually defeats a hero in the series. *It is revealed that, in the series, 1-up Mushrooms act as Senzu Beans (from Dragon Ball Z) for those who are born in Mario's world. However, the 1-up Mushrooms only heal people who weren't born there halfway, meaning that only half of their injuries are healed. *This is the first time that Sonic is actually injured enough to be close to dying. *It is shown that Shadow still doubts his existence and has low self-esteem. However, Tikal is the first person to actually see this. *Even though they appeared in the last episode, Knuckles and Rouge are absent in this one, though Daisy does mention them. *This is the first time that Mario appears as Dr. Mario. *Shadow and Tikal's relationship begins to build in this episode, though they are not officially a couple yet. Category:Season 2 Episode